lazytownfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bing Bang
LazyTown Go Dance! Music To Move To Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ Líttu inn í Latabæ Latabæjarhátíð í Höllinni Bienvenidos a LazyTown (disco) La Musica de LazyTown |personaje=Stephanie |cantante= Linda Ásgeirsdóttir (Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ) Shelby Young (Piloto) Julianna Rose Mauriello (Temporada 1-2) Chloe Lang (Temporada 3-4) Andrea Pérez Lilo Schmid Carolina Ayala |compositor=Máni Svavarsson |letra=Karl Ágúst Úlfsson (obra) Máni Svavarsson (serie) |variacion= }}"Bing Bang" es la canción presentada al final de cada episodio de LazyTown , cantada por Stephanie . Es un remix de "Bing Bang Dingalingaling", el cual era el tema de Solla Stirða en Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ. "Bing Bang" ha sido lanzado como un CD single en Alemania, que presenta cuatro versiones diferentes de la canción. Letra Español Stephanie: Bing Bang Tiquititang es lo que yo canto cuando bailo, bailo, bailo, bailo. Bing Bang tiquititang no tiene sentido que mas daa. Vamos a bailar saltando es divertido bailar así. Coro: Ahora ven ven salta así una vuelta y aplaudimos juntos, juntos, juntos, juntos un dos al girar das la vuelta y bailas sin paraar Inglés Stephanie: Bing bang diggiriggidong First thing that I say after I wake up. Bing bang diggiriggidong I say those words before I go to sleep. Get on up it's time to dance yeah. It's so much fun being up on our feet. So we go Up up -- do the jump Move around and clap your hands together. Down down -- turn around Having fun is what it's all about. Bing bang diggiriggidong Funny words I sing when I am dancing. Bing bang diggiriggidong Silly words that can mean anything. Get on up it's time to dance yeah. It's so much fun being up on our feet. So we go Up up -- do the jump Move around and clap your hands together. Down down -- turn around Having fun is what it's all about. Ooohh One two -- me and you, Move around and clap your hands together. Three four -- on the floor, Having fun is what it's all about. Trivia *La letra original "Bing Bang Dignalingaling" fue rechazada por Nickelodeon, por lo que fue cambiada a "Bing Bang Diggariggadong". *Una parte de la versión completa se usó para "La Derrota" y "El nuevo superhéroe de LazyTown". *Stephanie cantó la canción a dúo en algunos episodios. *La cancion aparece en los episodios Splish Splash! y Pedal Power de LazyTown Extra. *En el Teleton de 2008, la actriz Julianna Rose Mauriello hizo lipsync del doblaje chileno. Videos Versiones originales Latibær Bing Bang (Original Icelandic version) Shelby Young as Stephanie in Lazytown's "Bing Bang" Pilot Music Video Lazy Town Bing Bang Song Music Video LazyTown Bing Bang (Defeeted) HD Lazy Town - Bing Bang (Pixelspix) Lazy Town Bing Bang Christmas! LazyTown - Bing Bang Rock Widescreen High Quality Lazy Town - Bing Bang Circus Version Lazy Town - Bing Bang (3 season) Chloe Lang Robbie Rotten & Stephanie - Bing Bang LazyTown (Season 3) LazyTown Bing Bang Christmas Version (Chloe Lang) Versiones dobladas Lazy Town en Español Bing Bang Video Musical LazyTown- Bing Bang Navidad (Latino) LazyTown - Bing Bang Rock (Latino) LazyTown - Bing Bang Circo (Latino) LazyTown - Bing Bang (Español Venezuela) Lazy Town - Bing Bang (Rock) - Doblaje Latino (Venezuela) LazyTown - Bing Bang New Latin Spanish (Temporada 1 2 3 4) Lazy Town - Bing Bang Christmas (Español) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Canciones de la Temporada 2 Categoría:Canciones de la Temporada 3 Categoría:Canciones de la Temporada 4 Categoría:Canciones en Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Stephanie Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Solla Stirða